Rebirth
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Post HoO. After the Giant War ended, Nico di Angelo started thinking a lot more about his sisters. And how he wanted his older sister back. So Nico devised a plan to find Bianca again, in her reincarnated form. But of course, as most plans do, his did not go the way he'd originally planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Nico di Angelo's eighth day in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and he was having the time of his life. Every time he discovered a new video game, or tried out an extreme waterslide (there were no height regulations here), he convinced himself even more that he never wanted to leave.

But that night, voices in his head convinced him otherwise.

_Alright, Nico._The voice sounded familiar, but Nico couldn't place why._It's been 15 years. We have her location. Your plan is working. But, you have to get out of there, now. Quickly, before any more time passes. If you're not here by tomorrow morning, I'll send Alecto to come get you. I can't have the hotel corrupting you any longer, or all we've worked for – all you've waited for – will have been for nothing. Good luck._

Nico awoke suddenly and sat up in his bed. He had the strangest feeling that he should listen to the voice and get out of the Lotus Hotel as soon as possible. But then he remembered they were having a Phineas and Ferb marathon later – he couldn't miss that! Besides, the voice was probably just some god trying to spoil his fun. No reason to listen to them.

Nico glanced out his window. It was still dark outside – probably somewhere between three and four in the morning, although he didn't know how he could tell – but he wasn't tired anymore and he knew that some of the best games were open 24/7, so he got out of bed.

As Nico pulled on his black jeans and his favorite aviator's jacket over a black T–shirt, he almost completely forgot about the voice in his head. He started thinking about that weird girl he'd met the other day who'd introduced him to the world of fanfiction, and of all the Phinabella one–shots he'd probably think up during the marathon later.

But when he put his hand on the knob of his hotel room door, a name crossed his mind that he knew had to do with what the voice had said: _Bianca_.

A surge of emotions flooded through him: sorrow, anger, hate, regret, but most of all – love.

Then, as soon as they'd come, the feelings were gone, along with the understanding in Nico's mind of what the name really meant to him. He shook his head, focused on his favorite Disney Channel shipping, and opened the door.

"Lord Nico," Alecto the Fury said. "Your father wishes to speak with you."

* * *

Hades, although he'd never admit it to anyone, was _very_ glad his son was coming home.

The past 15 years had been very hard for the god of the dead. He'd had to go through everything from his wife congratulating him for finally getting rid of Nico, to both his daughter _and_ Percy Jackson demanding to know where Nico was. He'd had to sit back and watch as both demigod camps sent out search parties all over the United States, and a good chunk of Western Europe.

Hades had been the only person in the world who'd known where Nico was, and because of an oath he'd made to his son, he couldn't tell anybody.

When Alecto reappeared in Hades's throne room with Nico at her side, it was all the death god could do not to jump up and hug him. He really did love his only son – another thing he refused to admit.

The boy immediately knelt in front of his father's throne and bowed his head respectively. "Father."

Hades returned the gesture. "Nico."

Nico looked up at his father, a hopeful look on his face. "Father, did you really find her?"

Hades nodded. "Don't worry, Nico. That is a subject I wouldn't lie to you about."

The god of the dead could plainly see the look of surprise on his son's face. He supposed he'd changed a bit in the last 15 years. A decade and a half of him watching people grieve because they thought his son was dead had completely changed the bitter and uncaring personality he'd developed over 3000 years, and Nico seemed to be realizing this.

But the surprised look on Nico's face quickly disappeared, and was replaced with one of excitement. "So, you mean –"

"Yes," Hades interrupted. "I have found Bianca."

**A/N: So there's that. Sorry it's so short, the next one's longer, I promise. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo peoples. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll reply to your reviews here and then we'll move on.**

* * *

**ShadowandMadonna: I love you for making that reference. I just might have to do that now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AM83220: You are amazing. That is literally the exact plot of this fic. Good for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**creamtherabbit77: Yay I love being called awesome! Also, your username is very… special. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dino: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MyNameIsAwesome (or really FrostSherlock stealing my second account): I'm not bringing Jack Frost into this, despite how amazing he is. And he's mine, btw. He's my 33****rd**** fictional boyfriend. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Monkeygirlz3: Love your penname. Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**WeirdButCool: Your penname describes me. I'm so happy you love it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annabeth Chase child of wisdom: Nico is thirteen. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PandaPillowPet: You have not seen this before because is as awesome as me, lol :) And of course I'm continuing it. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Now that that's taken care of, here's chapter two! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I'm writing a book actually so I will own something soon, eventually, theoretically… but for now I own nothing. Sad face.**

* * *

Chapter Two

As Nico poured over the information files his father had given him, he thought about how unbelievable it was that his plan had worked.

During Nico's time in Gaea's prison, he'd started to think a lot about his sisters. Hazel was great and all, but she still had so much to learn about the modern world. So much that Nico had to teach her. It was like _he _was the older sibling, _he _was the responsible one, and he didn't like that. As overprotective as Bianca had been, she'd taken care of Nico, kept him safe, and _that _was the kind of sibling relationship he wanted back.

After the Giant War was over, Nico started to think about it some more. He knew Bianca had tried for rebirth—she'd been reincarnated into a whole other person. Nico knew he couldn't just go looking for her—she'd be a baby; he'd be a big brother again, and he really didn't want that.

That's when he'd had his idea.

"She's living in Manhattan," Hades said, bringing Nico out of his thoughts. "On 204th and Vermilyea. She shouldn't be too hard to find."

Nico nodded, seeing that information in the file. "It'll be easy," he agreed. "The hard part will be getting her to believe I'm her brother."

"How do you plan to approach her?" Hades asked.

Nico frowned at the info file as he pondered this. "I can't just shadow-travel into her house—NYPD already hates me for looting graveyards." He suddenly looked up as he realized something. "Or, at least, they did 15 years ago…" He shook his head. "Either way, I was planning on getting into her school somehow, like a satyr would do, and talking to her there."

"I'm afraid there's one problem with that," Hades said.

Nico frowned up at his father. "What?"

"She goes to an all-girls' school."

"Oh," Nico muttered bitterly. "Well then, _this _is just like the Hunters all over again."

"Is there anything else you could do?" the god of the dead asked.

"I don't know," his son replied honestly. "But I know I just _have _to find her." He started gathering up the files. "I guess I'll just head into the city and hope I run into her on the street or something."

Hades gave a rare smile towards his son. "Good luck, Nico."

The demigod stood, bowed to his father, and disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

Perseus Jackson left his therapist's office and forced himself to start down the street, back towards the apartment he shared with his wife.

He wasn't sure if he could go on much longer. He'd been searching and hoping and praying for more than a decade. He'd threatened the Lord of the Dead multiple times, begged the other gods for help, but still nothing came up. Percy had finally given up on finding Nico di Angelo, and he wasn't sure how much he had left to live for.

"Think of Annabeth," Percy told himself. "You have to help her get ready. Think of Hazel. If you can't live without Nico, how can she? Think of your s—"

Percy was jolted out of his thoughts when he almost ran into someone. He stopped short just in front of the young teen who'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Watch where you're going, kid," he said gruffly, walking around him without a second glance.

"Sorry, I—" The boy ran to catch up with him and put a hand on his arm. "Percy?"

Percy froze, unable to believe what he was hearing. He knew that voice. He'd been hearing it in his dreams for fifteen years. But it couldn't be. He was dead. "Nico?"

The boy grinned and was suddenly a lot easier to see. "Percy! You're—" His smile disappeared. "Really old…"

Percy would've been mad at him if he wasn't so amazed. "Nico, you're alive! How are you alive?!"

Nico looked at him, confused. "Of course I'm alive, why would you—" Realization spread across his face. "You thought I was dead… Who told you I was dead?!"

"No one," Percy said. "But we couldn't find you anywhere and your dad was obviously hiding something. We—we just assumed…"

Nico shook his head. "No, no, no, that's not supposed to happen. My plan—it's not—I mean, I didn't think—I'm so sorry, Percy."

Percy knelt down and pulled Nico into a hug. "It's okay, Nico. I'm just so glad you're alive!" He pulled away to get a better look at him. "But… you're still young. How are you still—"

"I'll explain everything," Nico promised. "But I have to go now. I need to find—"

"No!" Percy snapped. "Nico, I thought you were dead for a decade and half! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"But—"

Percy stood and started dragging Nico down the street. "Come on, I'll take you back to my place and you can explain everything. Annabeth will be so excited to see you!"

Nico bit his lip, obviously uncomfortable, but he had no choice but to follow.

* * *

When Percy didn't come home at his usual time, Annabeth started to get worried. She'd calculated long ago that Percy should arrive home at exactly 6:30, after ending work at 5, having his therapy session for an hour, and then taking the half hour walk back to their apartment. Sometimes he was a few minutes off because he walked more slowly out of depression, or was held back for some reason. But it was now 7:15 and there was no sign of him. He'd never been _that _late before.

Annabeth wished she could go out and look for him, but she knew that was impossible. She was eight months pregnant—she couldn't just go traipsing around the streets of New York in the middle of winter.

Finally, Annabeth heard footsteps outside, and it was all she could do not to jump up and greet her husband.

"Sorry I'm late, Annabeth," Percy called through the door as he struggled to get his key in the lock. His hands must've been shaking. "I met a friend on the way home."

Annabeth frowned. "Friend? What friend? If it's Grover again, tell him now to stay away from my new cushions."

The door opened and Percy grinned at her. "It's not Grover."

A young boy sheepishly stepped out from behind Percy and waved shyly at her. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Nico?"

Nico stared at her with wide eyes. "Annabeth," he whispered in amazement. "You're so… different…"

"And you're not," Annabeth said softly. "Nico… how are you—are you a ghost or something?!"

Nico looked down at the floor, ashamed. "Not exactly… I'm so sorry, you guys. I never thought you'd—I mean, I didn't expect—I'm sorry you thought I was dead."

Percy put a trembling hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Nico."

Nico clenched his fists. "Yes it is. I should've told you what I was planning. But I wasn't thinking. I was only thinking of myself… and of Bianca…"

Percy frowned. "Bianca?"

Annabeth's eyes widened as realization hit her. "Nico… you didn't… you couldn't have—what were you thinking?!"

Nico flinched as she raised her voice at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Just let me explain."

* * *

Nico watched as Percy took the tray of cookies out of the oven and placed it in front of him. He stared hungrily as Annabeth brought him a plate and a tall glass of milk. He hadn't had real food in fifteen years—he was starving.

Nico scarfed down three cookies and gulped down half of his milk before starting to explain what he'd done.

"Fifteen years ago," he began, refusing to meet his friends' eyes. "After the Giant War, I had an idea—a way to get Bianca back. I knew she'd been reincarnated, but she would've been a baby, so I couldn't go looking for her. So… I made a deal with my father. I had him find out where reincarnated Bianca was, _who _she was. And while he was researching, I went inside the Lotus Hotel and Casino, to wait for her."

Percy gasped. Nico looked up at the couple. Annabeth was staring at him with a look of pity and concern, while Percy just looked shocked. Nico looked away again, ashamed.

"I asked my father not to tell anyone about my plan," he continued. "Because I didn't think it would matter. I never _once _thought that you guys would assume I was dead… I'm so sorry…"

"Nico…" Annabeth said softly. "Besides the fact that you should've told us what you were doing, it was a dangerous plan. How did you know you'd be able to escape the Casino?"

"My father swore on the River Styx that he'd get me out exactly fifteen years after I went into the hotel," Nico explained. "He sent Alecto to take me out this morning. Now, I know where Bianca is. I just have to find her again. She's fifteen—two years older than me, like she should be. My plan worked."

He snuck a glance back at his old friends. Percy and Annabeth smiled sadly at him, making Nico feel guilty for not telling them his plan.

But still. He knew he'd done the right thing. He was going to see Bianca again.

* * *

**A/N: So there's that. I hope you liked it. I'm so proud of adult Percabeth. I didn't think I'd be able to write them as adults successfully, but I think I did a pretty good job. Please tell me what you thought. Also, if you actually read these Author's Notes, tell me your favorite song on the radio. And please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo peoples. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I'll answer your reviews here, and then you can read the new chapter :)**

* * *

**DerangedOtakuFangirl: Thanks so much :) I'm glad you love it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**DemigodNinjaJuji: Your penname is beautiful, by the way. Thanks for reading my author's notes and I like that song too! It's very special. Glad you liked the story and thanks for letting me know how I'm doing with the characters. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LeoValdez10: Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Creamtherabbit77: Again- love the name. Glad you like it. And yes Nico will be meeting Hazel. That comes up soon and interestingly… let me just say, Hazel didn't take Nico's "death" nearly as well as Percy did. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**HpHgPj: I'm glad you like it! That was a lot of o's… Thanks for reviewing!**

**JEC00k: Your penname confuses me, but it's still awesome. Glad you like it. Sorry it's sad, that's kinda the point. I like Some Nights too although I can't listen to it in the car anymore cause it has bad language… anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Hope-Hikari: Glad you liked it. I like those Taylor Swift songs too :) Thanks for saying it's cute, I try :) Is Nico older than Hazel? I know chronologically he is, but I thought she came back to life at fifteen, and he's thirteen. I might be wrong. Either way, he thinks of them as the same age, so that was the point there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Smart Girl: I'm too lazy to reply to you twice, since I forced you to review, so… yo friend. Thanks for… stuff. Love you! :)**

* * *

**And now…. For the main event… chapter….three!**

**And yes. That deserved that amount of drama. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Annabeth…" Nico began later that night, hovering by her bedroom door.

"Yes, Nico?" she asked, gesturing for him to come in.

Nico hesitated and glanced outside to make sure Percy was still downstairs, then closed the door and came over to Annabeth's bed. "I, um… I didn't want to say anything with Percy nearby, but… I mean, I just wanted to let you know…" He leaned closer and whispered, "You've put on a little weight since I last saw you."

Annabeth stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Nico! I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!"

Realization spread across his face. "Oh…" The realization soon turned to disgust. "Oh! Annabeth!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm also 32 years old, if that makes you feel better."

Nico frowned in disappointment. "You guys are old."

Annabeth smiled. "I guess so."

Nico glanced nervously at her stomach. "So… there's really a baby in there?"

She nodded and rubbed her stomach. "He'll be born in just a month or so."

"Oh, it's a boy?" Nico asked, looking up at her in surprise.

"We think so," Annabeth replied. "Do you want to say hi to him?"

Nico nodded slowly. Annabeth reached out and took his hand, then pulled it closer to her so he rested his hand on her stomach.

"H-hi baby," Nico whispered nervously. "Hi… Percy, Jr."

Annabeth laughed. "Actually… we were planning on naming him Nico."

Nico gasped and pulled his hand back, staring at her in shock. "You- you're gonna name your son after me?"

She nodded, smiling sadly.

Nico looked down at his feet, looking guilty. "Because you thought I was dead, right?"

"Why would we want to name our first-born son after a dead person?" Annabeth pointed out. "We're naming him Nico because you're our friend. Percy wanted you to be his best man, you know."

"Right… you guys had a wedding…" Nico realized ruefully.

Annabeth nodded. "It was… interesting."  
"Tell me about your wedding."

She shrugged. "Okay. It all started when Percy proposed to me underwater in Canada."

* * *

Hades paced back and forth in front of his throne, wringing his hands desperately.

"You should've told him," Alecto lectured.

"What was I supposed to tell him?" Hades demanded. "'It's all your fault that your best friend's clinically depressed and your sister's in a mental asylum'?!"

Alecto sighed. "You should've told him _something._"

"You should've just left him in the hotel," Persephone contradicted from her throne.

"Shut up, Persephone," Hades snapped at his wife. She rolled her eyes and left the throne room.

"You could've told Percy and Hazel that Nico was alive," Alecto continued.

"And betray Nico's trust?" Hades countered. "He really doesn't need that, not now."

"He would've understood," the Fury insisted.

Hades stopped pacing and turned to face her. "And what if he didn't? Nico can be very unpredictable when he wants to be."

"He can also be very reasonable when he wants to be."

The god of the dead sighed, defeated. "It doesn't matter now. I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. I just hope he won't hate me for it."

Alecto couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry, my Lord. Nico could never hate you."

Hades nodded, but he wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

"And after all that, Percy _finally _got to kiss the bride," Annabeth concluded after half an hour of story-telling.

Nico stared at her in amazement. "Wait a minute, back up. How did the buffalo get _into _the church?"

Annabeth laughed. "We _still _don't know."

Nico grinned. "Wow. That sure sounds like it was fun."

"It was," Annabeth agreed. "We were very sad that you couldn't have been there."

Nico's smile faded. "Yeah… Sorry, Annabeth."

She reached out to ruffle his hair. "Don't worry about it, kid. Get some sleep—it's late."

Nico nodded, although he had no plans to sleep anytime soon; then gave Annabeth a quick hug before turning to leave.

"Good night, Annabeth," he whispered as he closed the door. "Good night, Little Nico."

Annabeth's sad smile was the last thing he saw before he was alone in the hallway.

* * *

Around midnight, Nico was still pacing the floor of the guest room the Jacksons had given him, debating whether or not to go look for Bianca.

"They wouldn't know I ever left," he said to himself. "I'd be back before morning, and I just want to see her. But still, what if Percy tried to check on me or something and I wasn't there? He might think I was dead again, or went back to the Lotus. Gods, I'd never forgive myself if that happened. But that happening is really unlikely, and I just _have _to see Bianca. Or, whatever her name is now…" Nico groaned. "What do I do?!"

His question was answered when an ear-splitting scream came from Percy and Annabeth's bedroom. Nico grabbed his Stygian Iron sword and ran into the room as fast as he could.

He stopped short when he realized there was no monster to kill. Percy and Annabeth were lying in bed, as if they'd been asleep just a few minutes ago. Everything would've been completely normal, except Percy was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, sheathing his sword.

Annabeth ignored him. She was gripping Percy's arm, trying to quiet him. Nico watched the situation in confusion, unsure of what he should do.

"Nico!" Percy cried, making the boy jump. "Nico, I'm sorry! I should've protected you! You didn't have to die!"

His screaming continued, but Nico just stared at his friend, and whispered, "What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short, I thought that was the best place to end. Hope you liked it, next one will come soon. Please review! Also, if you read my author's notes, tell me your favorite food involving chocolate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo, chillins. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll reply to your reviews in a quick minute. Just so you guys know, this chapter's kinda short and pretty depressing, but it's a necessary filler, so please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Pseudonymous Soul: I'm so glad you like it :) And I like chocolate strawberries too! My friend is obsessed with them. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Creamtherabbit77: OMG DUDE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM CAKE= AMAZING. You have a good taste in chocolate. Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HpHgPjGone: Beautiful penname. I like all those books. Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hope-Hikari: What does your penname mean? It's magical… anyway, I think Nico's older than Hazel, but with their crazy lives, who knows? And, yeah, she's in a mental asylum… poor Nicky indeed… thanks for reviewing!**

**Keeta-x-Tribias: Hi Tribias! I saw your profile so I'm not confused anymore. What does Tribias mean though? I figured Keeta is Katniss and Peeta. Anyway, nice quote. Yeah, Nico's gonna have a hard time with all of this, you'll see. Thanks for reviewing! Make Keeta review too! :)**

**JEC00k: Sorry this is so different from Oh, Nico, lol. Nico has so many different personalities, it's easy to write him in twelve different ways. I'm excited to see how Rick Riordan writes him in House of Hades, since I'm guessing he'll be one of the narrators. Anyway, your sister is special for making you an amazing penname. Sorry I don't know you in reality… :( That'd be cool if I did :). And don't worry about your abundant use of :P. I say anyway a lot, so we're even. Thanks for reviewing!**

** .Enemy.172: Your penname is also very special. It's good advice, right there. Glad you like the story. And I've never had a double chocolate muffin with Nutella, although we do have that here in America. That's so cool that you're from Germany. If you ever have any questions about English/American, ask away. And just so you know, we say 'people' as a plural of person, not persons. Just pointing that out. Other than that, your English is great. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**And now, chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned something, I'd be bragging about it for like twelve pages. This is not twelve pages long. Do the math.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The doors to Hades's throne room dramatically burst open, and the death god's son stomped in, angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What happened to Hazel?" Nico demanded.

Hades froze and stared at his son, not sure how to reply. Alecto stood next to him, giving the death god a smug "I told you so" look.

"Nico…" Hades began softly.

"Father," Nico begged. "Percy thought it was _his _fault I was gone. He blamed _himself. _If he was so upset about my so-called death… Father, what happened to Hazel?"

"I'm sorry," the death god whispered. "There was nothing I could do. You made me swear."

Nico fell to his knees and broke into sobs, muttering, "I'm so sorry, Hazel," and, "This is all my fault," through his tears.

Hades shifted uncomfortably. "Nico… she _is _still alive. I made sure of that. She's just… she's not…"

"Not what?" Nico asked, looking up at his father.

"Well… not… sane."

Nico frowned. "What do you mean?"  
Hades glanced at Alecto. The Fury turned to Nico. "My lord, your sister resides in a mental hospital in san Francisco. She didn't take your death very well at all."

Nico stared up at the two immortals in horror. "Y-you mean… my- my sister, she- Hazel went _insane _because of me?!"

Hades and Alecto exchanged glances, then simultaneously nodded to the boy.

Tears welled up in Nico's eyes and he put his head in his hands, sobbing. "This is all my fault!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. "I should've told them! They _suffered _because of me!"

Hades glanced at Alecto, not sure whether to try and comfort Nico or not. The Fury shook her head.

"Where is she?" Nico asked, trying to calm his tears. "I—I have to see her."  
"What about Bianca?" his father questioned.

Nico flinched. He had a point. That had been the whole point of this stupid plan—to find Bianca again. He had to at least carry that out.

Nico shook his head. "I- I don't know. I want to find her, but… but Hazel—"

"I'll tell her you're alive," Hades interrupted. "I'll talk to Dionysus and try to convince him to help her. You go find Bianca."

Nico nodded and wiped his tears away. "Thank you, Father."

Nico reached into his pocket and felt his Hades figurine. He took a deep breath, then shadow-traveled away.

* * *

When Percy woke up, his wife was glaring at him from a chair across from their bed, her arms crossed over her large belly.

Percy scrambled out of bed. "Annabeth, what are you doing? You should be resting—"

"I thought we were over this," Annabeth interrupted.

Percy frowned in confusion. "What?"  
"You told me your therapist was helping you," Annabeth continued. "You said it probably wouldn't happen anymore. I thought for _sure _that seeing him alive again would end all this."  
Percy shook his head. "Annabeth, I… what do you—"

"That poor kid," Annabeth cut him off. "You terrified him."  
Percy said nothing. He had nothing to say—he had no idea what his wife was talking about.

"Nico, Percy," she explained. "He's gone now. He ran off after you finished your little tantrum. I wasn't gonna tell him about Hazel, Percy, but there's no doubt he'll find out now."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Gods, I forgot about Hazel… What do we do?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't think there's anything we _can _do. But when—_if—_ he comes back, you better assure him it's not his fault you're like this. Okay?"  
Percy nodded. "Of course."

Annabeth stood from her chair and slowly made her way to the door. "I'm going to visit Rachel. I'll see you later." She paused before leaving. "Oh, and by the way, Percy, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

With that, Annabeth left the room, leaving her husband, to sit down on their bed and sigh. "I'm sorry, Nico," he whispered. "I'll make this right. I swear it on the River Styx."

All across Manhattan, thunder was heard.

* * *

**A/N: I've noticed that I'm really bad at writing Hades, and yet I do it all the time anyway… sorry about that. Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, I apologize if Nico was OOC. He hasn't really had true feelings in fifteen years, and so this is really hard for him. And please continue to let me know how I'm doing with Percy and Annabeth, I'm always worried when I write for adults. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and please review!**

* * *

**Question of the chapter: pick one of three:  
**

**1) Do you like orange juice with or without pulp?  
2) When you brush your teeth, do you wet the toothbrush, and then put on the toothpaste, or put on the toothpaste and then wet the toothbrush?  
3) What is your favorite smell?**


End file.
